DESLUMBRANTE TERRY
by ArmonicadeTerry
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños a mi Terry precioso, es un one shot para debutar como escritora de historias de Candy Candy, como un proceso para superar mi trauma de la infancia al pensar que en el amor se sufre.


Han pasado ya 6 años de aquella despedida y sigo recordando tu olor, el calor de tu cuerpo al

abrazarte por ultima vez, desde ese dia he querido reconstruir mi corazon roto en mil pedazos, y lo

único que he logrado es pegarlo mal, haciéndolo mas duro y repelente a amar y a ser amado.

Me he acostumbrado al olor a hospital, a mal dormir, a dejar de pensar en mi, para cumplir con mi

promesa, asi como lo aprendi de ella, que siempre dejaba de pensar en si misma para hacer feliz a

los demás.

Pero yo no puedo ser como ella, no lo he logrado, no he podido hacer feliz a la persona que se sacrifico por mi.

Creo que aun queda algo de mi esencia de juventud, solo un poco de mi arrogancia, de mis años

donde todo lo veía a colores y podía reir a carcajadas; hoy todo para mi es como las películas, no

hay color, no hay un trazo de alegría, solo obligación.

Lo que me mantiene vivo es el teatro, es poder transformarme en un príncipe, en un mendigo, en

un villano, en un rey, he logrado en mi vida profesional mucho, porque en mi vida personal no

valgo nada, no existo como ser humano, no me tengo permitido amar. Ahora comprendo que no

se puede tenerlo todo a la vez.

Me reconozco exitoso en mi vocación, pero en mi corazon no hay nadie mas que mis personajes.

Al correrse la cortina y sentir el resplandor de las luces sobre mi rostro, aunque trate de negarlo,

siento el calor del sol de Escocia, el olor de los narcisos, de aquel verano donde todo era broma,

donde todo era risa, donde estaba ella… y vuelvo a vivir.

Siento en mis venas correr la sangre, mi corazon acelerarse, porque casi puedo notar su presencia

entre el publico, como aquella vez donde pude ver su silueta, cuando mas la necesitaba.

Pero al terminar me desengaño, al iluminarse el publico vuelvo a mi expresión de siempre, ella no esta.

Fui un tonto al no ser fiel a mi mismo, al permitir que me impusieran el agradecimiento, y pensar que a ella le endureci mi cara por un momento de arrogancia, fui un tonto, un inmaduro, pero …

quien iba a pensar que ese tiempo no volveria, crei que duraría para siempre, que ella estaría a mi

lado soportando mi mal carácter.

A pesar de tantos abrazos, de caricias, de innumerables besos que ansiosos llegan a mi boca con la

intención de enamorarme, no siento nada, es solo el personaje quien lo hace, solo mi cabeza esta

despierta en ese momento y apago mi corazon.

Aun tengo fresco en mi memoria aquel beso, mis labios hormigueaban, se sentían pesados, no podía tener un control sobre mí, lo hice sin pensar, solo sentí, todo fue autentico, fue real, fue de mil colores, fue el amor que explotaba en mi y me impulsó a entregarlo en ese momento. Tal vez su inocencia, tal vez las voces moralistas en su

cabeza, fueron las que detuvieron ese minuto de amor, porque ella, si, ella lo disfrutó, jaja. Ese

placer de recordarlo no me lo quita nadie, esa sensación de dos mundos fusionarse, de dos almas

entregarse, no se puede negar. Sus labios no se movían al principio, de hecho temblaban, yo movi

los míos ansioso como si después de estar sediento toda la vida, al fin me dieran agua de beber;

tal vez la asusté, pero era tanto lo que brotaba de mi alma, tanto sentimiento que crecía en mí,

que no lo pude evitar, sólo quise decirle todo lo que había en mi corazon, porque no podía

concretar las palabras para decirle que la amaba. Y aun la amo.

Tonto corazón que se agita ante este recuerdo adolescente, soy yo quien arruine mi propia vida,

quien deje ir el amor. Pero fue el teatro lo que me dejo seguir viviendo después de que la deje ir.

Amargamente vivi estos seis años, matando mi arrogancia, mi yo verdadero, mi esencia, por

cumplir la promesa que le hice a Candy.

Pero hoy que ya no hay un deber que cumplir, que ya no tengo porque estar en esta sala de

hospital cuidando a alguien, siento mi corazon volver a latir, como si poco a poco cayera una dura

corteza que lo cubriera y solo se debe a que … de nuevo huelo a rosas, de nuevo escucho el

tintineo de una risa en el cuarto de enfrente, solo puede ser ella, si.., es inconfundible, ese olor,

ese sonido de su voz, ese calor que hay en mi pecho, creo que va a estallar.

Salgo y de repente me paralizo y todo el mundo alrededor se desvanece ante su imagen, solo la

veo a ella, esas pecas, esos ojos, esa mata de cabello, hoy mas largo que nunca recogido en una

trenza, es real, es ella, tengo miedo que solo sea una visión, me acerco y el ruido de una bandeja

de utensilios médicos me despierta de mi sonambulismo, y mis dedos se humedecen con sus

lágrimas. No hacen falta palabras, solo mis labios, sus labios, el beso, el ansiado segundo beso real,

porque en sueños le di miles de besos, de inmediato la llevo a mi pecho y la pego tanto a mi que

creo que nos haremos una sola persona en este abrazo tan estrecho, no hay espacios, no hay nada

que nos interrumpa, solo el beso, su boca, sus labios, su lengua, su calor, su humedad.

Al terminar el beso no digo nada, ni ella, es tan sagrado este momento, que con nuestros ojos lo

decimos todo y la tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo al jardín de, donde estábamos? Ah si, del

hospital, y nos sentamos en una banca lejos del edificio, porque no quiero que nos interrumpan, y

la vuelvo a besar, ahora sobre mi regazo, la abrazo fuertemente y ella no deja de acariciar mi

espalda, siento sus pechos agitados sobre el mio, y el calor se intensifica; no se que hora es, si es

de dia o de noche, pero a juzgar por el ruido de una calle desierta, creo que es de noche, la

sombra de un árbol nos abriga y nos protege de la vista de los pocos transeuntes que pueda haber

a estas horas.

Desato lentamente su cabello porque es esa suavidad que mis dedos extrañaban, rozo con mis

pulgares sus mejillas, mientras abrimos la boca para darnos todo, para decirnos todo en este beso,

ella sobre mi, y yo sin soltarla. Vaya, hace horas que estamos asi, y por fin nos separamos, porque

tengo que gobernar mis instintos, la veo a los ojos y brillan tanto como si fuera de dia, y me siento

en Escocia otra vez, su sonrisa, su cara es mas delgada, su cuerpo es mas de una mujer que de una

adolescente. Beso su rostro y ella besa mis ojos, porque me dice que cree estar en un sueño, su

voz, es mas segura, mas madura, ya no con el lloriqueo que la hacia temblar al hablar como antes,

yo quisiera que no terminara nunca este momento, y nos vamos a su casa porque hace frio, ella

olvido su abrigo en el hospital y yo la llevo abrazada porque solo esta a unas cuadras, caminamos

juntos, abrazados, platicando de cosas sin importancia, ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al dia, lo

mas importante es que ella esta conmigo.

Cruzamos el umbral, es un pequeño departamento, rápidamente me lleva a un sillón y se pone a

preparar café, si, café, es de noche y tomaremos café, no me interesa si me mantiene despierto

toda la noche, estoy con ella. Me da un trozo de pastel de chocolate, y siento su esencia en el,

delicioso, mi boca esta plena en su sabor, y de nuevo se acerca a darme un beso. Ese beso de

chocolate me sabe a gloria, y recargados en el sillón nos acariciamos y nos besamos, me quito el

saco, ella me quita la corbata y yo empiezo a desabrochar ese extraña pechera del uniforme de enfermera, que no permite lucir sus curvas, y me alegra saberlo asi, para que nadie mas pueda

adivinar su forma, para que al realizar su labor con los pacientes, ellos mantengan el respeto. La

desabrocho y es entonces donde me detengo, y la miro a los ojos, ella los abre cegada de pasión, y

le pido - "¿Quieres ser mi novia? Primero quiero que me respondas y después te hare otra

pregunta" – "Si, si quiero"- emocionada su mirada llega a la mia con tanta dulzura incapaz de

resistirme a ella le digo –"Ya somos novios, ahora es la siguiente pregunta; ¿Pecosa, quieres ser mi

esposa?" su risa me llega a los oidos como un manantial de agua fresca y me responde: "Si, Terry,

si quiero ser tu esposa", continúo diciendo: -"Te amo, te ame siempre, te amaré por siempre

Candy, nunca mas te dejare marcharte"- ella me responde: "Mi deslumbrante Terry, eres el único

que ha hecho latir mi corazon de esta manera, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, eres el amor de

mi vida, te amo, nunca mas me alejare de ti"-Y me besa.

Nos tranquilizamos un poco seguros que nuestro amor es verdadero y nunca mas estaremos

separados. No se que hora es pero me quedo con ella platicando de todo lo que nos ha sucedido

en estos años, y realmente, siento que no ha pasado el tiempo, siento que fue ayer que la besé

por primera vez, nada ha cambiado en mi, nada ha cambiado en ella, este amor estuvo dormido,

esperando su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, para despertar. Estoy completo, ya nada me hace falta, no

me importa el teatro, ni su familia, ni nada más. Nos quedamos dormidos juntos, pero eso si, con

distancia de por medio, por haber platicado toda la noche, confesándonos, besándonos,

abrazándonos, pero prefiero esperar a que sea mi esposa, para que ella se este tranquila con su

conciencia. Por mi hubiera terminado de desvestirla, pero la amo y no quisiera que algo la

incomodara en su conciencia al dia siguiente.

Es un milagro haberla encontrado y ahora que estamos juntos para siempre, siento que brillamos

de felicidad, que el mundo tiene color, tengo una razón para despertar cada mañana y vivir, ahora

si a vivir de verdad y aunque sea invierno, para mi es verano permanente en Escocia.

 **Hola! Feliz cumpleaños a mi Terry precioso, es mi historia debut, he leido tantas historias bellisimas y pensé, porque yo no, si tengo tanto amor que dar jiji. mi nombre es ArmonicadeTerry porque que mejor lugar que estar en su boca, jiji, tenia ya otro nombre y quise cambiarlo en esta nueva etapa ya no solo como lectora sino escribiendo las locuras que atraviesan mi corazón, antes mi nombre era AnastasiaRomanov, y al hacerme una cuenta ya en forma preferi dejar este nombre mas adhoc con lo que quisiera expresar.** **Por favor no sean tan duras críticas conmigo, mi intención es dar amor y compartir nuestras locuras por mi amado Terry.**


End file.
